Eternal
by Thejesterlee
Summary: After a weird encounter with Ron,Draco decides he wants the ginger to be his, he won't stop until he gets what he wants.   Though no one informed him that it wouldn't be easy
1. Chapter 1

"Oh honestly Ron your hopeless ,give me that!"

Hermione now frustrated snatched the , poorly written potions essay from the confused redhead's hands. Ron frowned ,while tossing his auburn red bangs away from his face.

"God Hermione you don't have to yell at me,it really isn't that bad"

Hermione scuffed as she continued to edit the essay.

Ron pouted ,crossing his arms

"At least I _tried"_

Hermione rolled her eyes now full on ignoring the red head as she tried to save him from failing..._again._

Ron squirmed on the red sofa,now bored ,since he was obviously no longer in charge of his essay.

He glance over at Hermione,before smiling sheepishly.

"Hey mione?"

She glanced from the parchment for only a second ,before sighing.

"Yes Ron,what is it?"

"Um...would you mind too terribly if I you know...went to...you know...catch some lunch or something?"

Hermione smiled,just a little

"Go on, this should be done by what ever time you get back , I'll give it to Harry

he'll put it on your bed for you okay?"

Ron smiled happily, before jumping up and giving Hermione a big hug.

"Thanks mione your the best!"

She chuckled .

"No worries...now go before I change my mind!"

Ron smiled sweetly before ,wondering out of the common room.

* * *

><p>Outside of the school grounds,Ron sat by himself under a tree. He though he'd actually study for his charms test, Hermione yelling at him made him suddenly studious. Today to Ron at least was the perfect day to just sit and breathe. The sun was up but it wasn't too hot,clouds big white clouds made sure<p>

that there was just enough sunlight,but made great shade, there was a breeze and it seemed to blow softly at the most perfect times. Whether you were a perv waiting for that perfect gust of wind to show off a girls underwear or a nature fanatic and liked to watch leaves rustle in the wind.,or like Ron who just liked the way the wind felt in his hair today felt like the perfect day. Like right now, Ron sat forward a bit to feel the nice breeze,eyes closed he leaned against the tree a big smile plastered on his face.

"Are you ever going to Finnish your homework weasley?"

The redhead's eyes snapped open , as the amused,cold voice disrupted his peace.

_Malfoy!_

Ron scowled

"Bugger off Malfoy!"

Draco wore an amused smirk , from where he sat across from the redhead.

"Answer my question"

Ron, rolling his eyes while closing his charms book

"Piss off" he murmured before he started to rise in hopes of finding another place to study. When he felt his chest being pushed back, and suddenly he was back against the tree . Draco's hand was placed firmly on his chest with an amused smirk, Draco tilted his head.

Ron's eyes widened

"What the fuck Malfoy?"

Draco shook his head grinning now.

"Answer my question Weasley ,it is very rude to not answer once asked, especially when the question is as simple as this one"

Ron tried to struggle against Draco but he sighed in frustration as he was held still. Giving up , the ginger glanced sideways at Draco through , red bangs. Before looking wryly down at the hand on his chest.

"Errrr..no probably not there happy!"

Draco smiled and instantly let his hand fall down slowly,letting it rest on the redheads stomach. Ron's breathe hitched as he stared confused at the white haired Syltherin. Draco licked his lips as he felt the sudden urge to feel the, ginger's soft looking skin. So he slowly slipped his hand under the ginger's robes pleased when he got a startled gasp in return.

Draco leaned in slowly until his mouth was right next to the ginger's ear, pressing a bit harder on the smaller boy's abdomen.

"You like that?...Weasley?" Suddenly Draco was shoved backwards, as a confused Ron gathered his belongings and left quickly ,running to the school.

Draco sat in that spot for a while contemplating, what it was he had did and whether he should act on his actions to do it again?


	2. Chapter 2

Ron's face, felt hot as he walked along side Neville , they had just finished their Herbology class and now started walking back towards the castle. Neville was going on about a plant that causes hysteria , Ron was trying to pretend to care but all he really wanted to do was skip his next class. _Today has been just a terrible day_, Ron thought sadly to himself. During breakfast his mother sent him a letter , saying that his father was very sick and wasn't getting any better.

Harry and Hermione (who were now dating) tried to comfort him. But it was hard for Ron to get comfort from people, who already had each other. Harry and Hermione could hold hands and hug , Ron sorta had no one. Sure there were Fred and George , but they handled things better together and Ron didn't feel like intruding, and Ginny was well..._Ginny. _Ron silently cursed himself for not making any other friends , he literally had no one to lean on for comfort. Just thinking about his poor father, laying in bed just... Ron could feel that familiar hot liquid pool around his eyes, and at that moment he decided that he would have to make an honest effort to try and make up what he missed in Charms , because there was no way he could go to class like this. Without warning he stalked away from Neville ,who didn't really seem to mind the loss in company.

Ron quickly headed to the Boys room, with salty liquid threatening to pour from his eyes. He started to run, he really didn't want people to see him cry. Ron all but pushed himself through the crowd of moving students, and ran straight into the bathroom. His eyes now misty , he locked himself into a stall, and sobbed sliding down to the floor. Ron put his head in his hands, he hated to over react but his body couldn't stop trembling , sometimes life wasn't fair.

Draco, sat in between Goyle and some queasy looking Hufflepuff. He couldn't help but notice the empty seat in the front row of the potions class. He also couldn't help but overhear The git Potter tell Granger that this was the third class the missing redhead was in fact missing. Draco didn't know how to explain it, but he knew something wasn't right, he also didn't know how to explain why he cared so much. Draco cursed at himself , as professor Snape Caught his attention and told him to pass back the textbooks, there now being a good looking stack on his desk. Draco shook his head to get his thoughts cleared, which was proving, as always to be very difficult once the somewhat charming redhead started to invade his way into his mind. Giving up Draco asked permission to go to the Restroom, he needed a moment. Once entering the Restroom he turned straight, and began splashing cold water onto his face. Head in hands, he took a couple deep breathes , then finally began a stare down with the man in the mirror. _What the hell are you doing Draco? _He jumped slightly when , the sound of a pen hitting the ground, broke through the silence . Turning quickly , he discovered it wasn't a pen it was his wand and it had just rolled under a stall door. He went to open the stall door, finding it was locked he cursed silently to himself. Before knocking on the door.

"hey could you get my wand for me?"

When he got no reply , he sighed frustrated and leaned down , planning to crawl under and retrieve his wand the hard way. A slight unexpected gasp escaped his lips, when he saw the scene laid out before him. _What a beautiful boy _, Draco chuckled at himself, had he really just thought that? Taking another look at the dreamy Redhead asleep on the bathroom floor, he decide there simply was no another way to describe what he was seeing. A small smile crept on to his lips as he continued to crawl underneath the stall door.

_Ron Shivered, wrapping his arms around him as he continued to walk, through the forceful winds. Tree branches seemed to have a mind of their own, as they seemed to reach out to him while he tried to walk along the forest path. Ron wasn't exactly sure how he got here but he knew he had to find some place to rest soon. Ron covered his ears quickly as a gust wind echoed all around the dense dark forest, it sounded like the forest was moaning, and was that actually the sound of a violin playing a sad sounding melody? He shook his head proceeding forward, he wasn't sure of anything anymore._

_He stopped dead in his tracks, now wide eyed looking around him fanatical. He was no longer in the forest, the wind no longer threatened to knock him over ,the sun no longer hide behind hideous dark clouds. He was now in a meadow and the wind blew but it felt nice, because it was warm and soft. Ron smiled softly as he fell backwards into the tall grass, letting his once cold body soak up the sun. What happened? Ron thought to himself Why did everything change? _

"_Because I'm here now" Ron quickly sat up , searching the meadow for the person ,who answered his internal question. He paused when saw a figure standing away from him, he squinted his eyes trying to make out who or what the figure was. Giving up he called out. _

"_who are you?"_

"_Ron"_

_The redhead frowned , bringing in his eyebrows confused_

"_what?"_

"_Ron"_

"_how...wha?"_

"_Ron,Ron,Ron"_

"_I don't understand ,what do you mea-"_

"_RON!"_

Ron awoke startled unsure on where he was, until his classy blue eyes met a pair of the most beautiful smokey gray eye's he'd ever seen. He sat still mesmerized , when events that occurred earlier that day ran through his mind, he remembered where he was , and how he got there. Confused he sat up , then it suddenly clicked and he felt heat flood to his cheeks.

"M-malfoy what are you dong here?"

Ron stammered as he quickly moved away from the warm embrace the Slytherin held him in.

Draco smirked,

"Well this is a bathroom, Weasley so I shouldn't have to explain myself but if you must know, I dropped my wand, but you were asleep so I took matters into my own hands...did you not sleep well or something? Who sleeps on a bathroom floor?"

Ron turned a deep shade of red as he sat up, propping himself up against the wall.

Why did Malfoy care any way? Ron concluded that the Slytherin was teasing him.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know Malfoy!"

Draco tilted his head to the side, still smirking .

"Yes I would, that would be the reasoning behind me asking Weasley, good to know that your a sharp one"

Ron rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, starring Draco down.

"Oh please just leave! I know you already know, the whole school does! Go on get it out of your system! What do you have to say, just get on with it!"

Draco shook his head chuckling.

"you've got quite a temper there Weasley , trust me if I had any idea of what your talking about, I would have already taken the opportunity to have a go at you, so why don't you just answer my question. Huh?"

Ron sighed, only slightly defeated, he looked side ways at Draco wryly , before answering.

"If you must know, I...My...er..." Ron felt tears sting his eyes again, he really didn't feel like talking about this, with Malfoy of all people.

Draco frowned , at the teary eyes and scooted closer until he was able to rest a hand on the redheads arm.

"Whats wrong? You can tell me..."

Ron snapped to face the sincere looking Slytherin , he frowned.

"Why do you care?"

"..."

Ron nodded, having enough he really just wanted to be alone. He stood up quickly wiping his eyes.

"I'm fine Malfoy , stop...just- i- Just stop messing with me , leave me alone okay?"

Ron met those, clouded gray eyes one more time before running out the bathroom stall.

As he ran to the Gryffindor common room, he suddenly heard the familiar voice whisper.

_Because I'm here Now _


End file.
